


On the Edge

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg initiates doctor play and won't give Louis what he needs... for a little while, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sexual deprivation' for my kink bingo table.

Louis idly flipped through a magazine, bored out of his mind. He checked his text messages almost minutely, letting out a frustrated grunt every time he looked 'cause he wasn't _getting_ any messages.

He hated waiting. He really did. Usually, he wasn't the one who had to wait, since he was often far busier than his lover, but tonight was different, and he'd been sitting here for God knows how long (97 minutes and 4 seconds – Louis was literally counting) and didn't know what to do with himself. There wasn't anything on the telly, and this magazine was the most pathetic piece of crap Louis had ever come across. 

Finally, he tossed it away and reached for his phone again, snarling when there were still no messages. He sighed heavily and decided to play on his phone a little – and if that didn't distract him, he was going to have to bug Harry until he found some entertainment. 

Maybe he should prank-call someone; it had been a while…

"What seems to be the problem?" Greg's voice was soft, and a smile tugged on the corners of Louis's lips at the sound of it, his heart skipping a beat at his boyfriend's arrival. It even surprised himself sometimes how much he missed the other man when he wasn't around. And after doing nothing but waiting for him for a good hour and a half, Louis had been longing to see him again. 

He looked up and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Greg. He was leaning against the doorway, wearing his usual jeans and shirt – and a white doctor's coat. Which was unexpected, to say the least. Louis took a moment to let his eyes travel over the other man and smirked slowly. "Well, well," he practically purred, his annoyance from before instantly forgotten. "Are we gonna play?"

He licked his lips and smiled, sitting up on his knees. He only just managed to keep himself from bouncing up and down in excitement.

They'd talked about this before – sexual fantasies and things they'd always wanted to try in bed. Louis had admitted that he liked the idea of roleplay, and Greg hadn't seemed averse to the suggestion. Louis hadn't expected him to take it quite this literally – "playing doctor" was probably the most clichéd version of sexual roleplay, but as long as Greg was the doctor, Louis couldn't care less which scenario they chose. In fact, this excited him, and he couldn't quite hide his glee. 

Besides, Greg looked sexy in that coat. His own personal Dr. McDreamy…

Greg raised an eyebrow, an almost unnoticeable smile on his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about, _sir_ ," he said, taking a few steps closer. "You called me earlier to let me know that you need to be… examined quite urgently, so I rushed here as fast as I could." He paused briefly and stepped in front of Louis, peering down at him. "Now, what seems to be the trouble, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis couldn't keep the grin off his face – he knew he was supposed to be serious and play along, but right now, the only thing on his mind was Greg's cock in his mouth. Still – he decided to give it a try. 

"Well, _Dr. James_ ," he practically purred. "I seem to have certain… _urges_ , if you know what I mean. This… hunger that I can't fight. I'm literally insatiable lately, and I can't seem to find a cure for it."

He looked up at him through his lashes. 

Greg bit his lip. "Oh my… that does sound serious. I'd better take a closer look at you then."

Louis grinned and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. Do you need me to undress?"

"Yes – if you'll follow me to my examination room?"

He reached for Louis's hand and he took it, letting Greg pull him up. His pants were already uncomfortably tight – which was no small feat, considering he was wearing quite baggy sweatpants.

They entered the bedroom, and Louis made sure to take his clothes off as slowly as he could manage, giving Greg ample time to stare at him. He could feel the other man's eyes on him and smiled smugly; he liked that the mere sight of him naked could make Greg's eyes turn that dark.

When he was finally in his underwear, he wrapped his arms around his middle, feigning discomfort and self-consciousness. "Where do you want me?"

Greg raised a brow and Louis bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling. Maybe he wouldn't have put it that way if his doctor was anyone else. 

"Over there," Greg said, pointing to the bed. "Get on your back."

Louis obliged, crawling to the middle of the bed and rolling over, resting his head against the pillows. His cock was warm against his stomach, already painfully hard, and he had to restrain himself from reaching down and touching himself. He hoped Greg would do that for him in a minute.

He bit his lip, watching Greg intently as the latter made his way over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching over to touch his chest gently. Louis's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly. "Mmh."

His eyes fluttered a little when he felt Greg's fingertips circle his nipples and then pinch them lightly. "Does this hurt?" Greg asked, his voice low and suddenly much closer to his ear. Louis opened his eyes and turned his head to meet Greg's, biting his lip. "Yeah… maybe you should do that some more."

Greg smiled. "I think so too."

He rubbed his thumb over Louis's nipple, pressing his lips to his shoulder. "Better now?"

"Getting there," Louis breathed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he arched up a little, his cock already twitching in anticipation of being touched. Greg's fingers were moving slowly around his nipples, and Louis already knew that this was going to take a while. He wasn't sure why, but he knew Greg was going to be a terrible tease tonight – he always was when Louis was impatient.

He let out a breath when Greg let go and moved to straddle his thighs. His hands resting on Louis's hips, he leaned over him. "I think I should take a closer look at your neck," he whispered, breath ghosting over Louis's lips.

"Please do," Louis murmured, biting his lip when Greg trailed his lips over his collarbone and nibbled on it lightly. Then he moved his mouth up to his neck and started sucking hard, making Louis's eyes flutter closed, his fingers tangle in Greg's coat. 

"Ohh," he breathed, teeth digging into his bottom lip when Greg continued his ministrations, sucking, biting, nibbling; leaving a mark. Greg's mouth travelled down his chest and he sucked on his nipples, pressing his tongue against them and rubbing teasingly. 

Louis groaned and dropped his head back at the pillows. 

"Are you in pain?" Greg asked, his voice filled with fake concern. Louis gave him a _look_ and sighed heavily. 

"No… I think whatever you're doing is actually working – don't stop, _Doctor_ ," Louis purred, giving Greg a little smile. The impatient part of him wanted to push him down; for Greg to touch his cock and just fuck him already – while part of him also enjoyed this teasing slowness that made his head spin a little. 

He nibbled his lip when Greg's large hands travelled down his sides to rest on his hips, lips tracing his muscles and tongue dipping into his navel. Louis pushed up against him, needing more contact, but Greg made sure to keep his touches light and slow. 

Louis made a sound in the back of his throat, sucking in his stomach when Greg pressed his face into it and breathed him in. Then he flicked his tongue out to follow his happy trail down to the waistband of his boxers, rubbing his cheek against his bulge. 

"Would you like me to take off my boxers?" Louis murmured. "Maybe I need a more thorough examination…"

Greg looked up at him and sat up, hands massaging Louis's thighs lightly. "I think that might be a good idea, yeah." He smiled, clearly amused by Louis's impatience, and after rolling his eyes, Louis pulled his legs up and wiggled out of his boxers. Greg helped him out of them and tossed them behind himself, licking his lips briefly as he looked down at him. 

Louis bit his lip. "Like what you see?" he asked, his voice a little raspy and breathy because _fuck_ , the way Greg was looking at him…

"Fuck me," he breathed all of a sudden, before he could stop himself, and Greg laughed. 

"Is that how you speak to your doctors? Cause if so, I may need to consider a career change." He grinned, then easily slipped back into the role of sexy Dr. James. "Right. Where were we?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, right. I was about to tell you to turn around."

Louis was torn between beaming happily and groaning in frustration because he'd really, really been hoping Greg would finally touch his cock – but apparently, his "doctor" had other plans. Sighing heavily, but only half as mad as he made himself seem, he rolled over, getting comfortable on his stomach. 

He lay there for what felt like several minutes, wiggling his bum impatiently before he finally felt Greg's large, warm hands on him again, stroking his back slowly, fingers gliding up his sides. Louis closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, then pressed his forehead against Louis's shoulder, breathing hotly against it. 

Then he started kissing Louis's spine lightly, hands moving down to cup his arse. Louis couldn't suppress a little smile – finally they were getting somewhere!

He licked his lips and spread his legs when Greg moved down, rubbing Louis's arse cheeks lightly, and sighed disappointedly when Greg let go again. He really _was_ a terrible tease tonight.

There was no reason to complain, though, because mere seconds later, he felt Greg's slick fingers between his arse cheeks and pushed back against him needily. "Nnngh," he moaned, biting his lip when one slick fingered circled his hole. 

He furrowed his brow and gasped helplessly, needing _more_ , even just a little; but Greg took his time, sliding his fingers down to his perineum and pressing down against it a little. 

"Greg," Louis managed, voice low and breathy. "Please."

"Hmm," Greg murmured; Louis could hear the smile in his voice. "Never seen a patient who's quite so eager."

Louis groaned and pressed his forehead against his folded arms, digging his fingers into the bed sheets and licking his lips as he spread his legs some more, hoping Greg would take the hint. 

The latter's fingers were back to tracing the puckered rim of his entrance, and then he finally slipped one finger inside, moving it with a slowness that was almost painful. Louis kept nibbling his lip and arched up against him, wishing he had more leverage to push back against him – but he had to work with what he had. 

He let out a breath of relief when Greg added a second finger, moving them back and forth slowly, pushing in as far as he could before drawing back; then sliding them in again, but only to the knuckle; alternating between the two. 

Louis's breath hitched in his throat and he literally mewled when the tips of Greg's fingertips brushed his prostate, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine. "Please," Louis whispered weakly, and started humping the bed sheets, desperately looking for some friction. "Mmh."

"Please what?" Greg asked teasingly; he'd leaned over him again and his voice was silky smooth in Louis's ear. 

"More," Louis murmured. "Give me something – anything. Please."

Greg's fingers kept probing, sliding in and out slowly. He crooked them just the slightest bit, brushing his prostate gently, but not hard enough to give Louis what he needed. 

When Greg withdrew his fingers entirely, Louis let out a frustrated gasp and looked over his shoulder, his eyes pleading. "Greg – please. I'm begging here – just…"

He trailed off and watched Greg as he reached for a pillow and lifted Louis's hips off the bed easily, sliding the pillow under his hips to lift his arse up a little. Louis was instantly grateful – humping the pillow was definitely easier than doing the same to the flat mattress. 

"Don't," Greg said, fingers digging into Louis's hips when he started grinding against the pillow, and held him in place. 

Louis's hips stilled and he frowned in confusion – wasn't getting off the whole point of this?

His breath faltered when Greg sneaked a hand between his body and the pillow, wrapping it firmly around the base of his cock and squeezing it playfully. Louis's hips jerked forward of their own account and he swallowed hard. 

"You won't come until I say so," Greg murmured. "I'm not done with you yet, and I want you to learn some restraint."

Louis's eyes widened a little – he'd never heard that tone from Greg before. It was dominant, low, sexy, almost a growl, and Louis wanted him to keep whispering things into his ear, bossing him around. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he frankly loved it when Greg got all aggressive and dominant. His cock twitched in Greg's firm grip.

"Okay," he whispered, still not over the sound of Greg's voice. He turned his head and glanced up at him, closing his eyes when Greg brushed his lips over the corner of his mouth, kissing him lightly. Louis returned the kiss, melting into it and enjoying the feel of Greg's gentle lips for as long as it lasted, because mere moments later, Greg pulled back again, let go of Louis's cock and cupped his hips between his hands, lifting him up onto his knees. 

"Stay like this," Greg said, and Louis nodded silently, head still turned to watch Greg. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that Greg was slicking his fingers again; then, Louis leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his arms, and moaned when two of Greg's long fingers slipped back inside him. 

His brows shot up when the other hand wrapped back around his cock – but then he whimpered when Greg's fingers cupped him so tightly that he literally couldn't come. 

And that was the point of this, Louis realized all of a sudden, his breath hitching when he understood that it might take a while before Greg would finally let him come. He could literally let him hang here for hours before granting him the sweet relief he already needed so badly – and oddly, Louis found it arousing, rather than frustrating. 

Sure, he had a feeling that in a few minutes he would think differently and that he'd beg Greg at the top of his voice to let him come. But for now, the sweet pressure of Greg's fingers inside him and the feel of his hand firmly cupping his balls and erection was more than enough for him, and he was just relieved to be touched at _all_.

He licked his lips and took a breath, pushing back against Greg's fingers as they began to thrust into him repeatedly, firmly, steadily, but never far enough to reach his prostate. Louis tried to keep his breathing under control, tongue darting out to wet dry lips as he clung to the bed sheets, breath shaky and shallow as he tried to keep himself from reaching down and touching himself. This would be a hell of a lot easier if he was tied up cause then he wouldn't be so bloody tempted to touch himself all the time – but at the same time, this made the whole thing even more erotic. 

He wondered how Greg would react if he did try to touch himself – and would probably soon find out because he was this close to breaking. 

"Greg," he whimpered, screwing his eyes shut as he held onto the bed sheets, fisting them in an attempt to keep his hands busy. 

"Yesss?" Greg hissed softly into his ear, licking a trail around the shell and tugging on his earlobe lightly. "What is it, hm?"

Louis was about to reply – and beg – when Greg pushed his fingers back inside, aiming straight for his prostate. Louis's knees buckled, and Greg's arm around his waist was the only thing holding him up as he let out the most feral moan that had ever come out of his mouth. 

"Ohhh, you enjoy that?" Greg asked innocently as he pressed two fingers to his prostate, circling it slowly and making Louis's head spin as wave after wave of pleasure spread through his body, making his cock twitch. He had a feeling that if Greg let go of him right now, he would come instantly. Greg apparently knew this too, because his hand tightened around Louis's dick as he kept applying gentle pressure to his prostate, practically rolling it between his fingers, massaging it.

A drop of sweat trickled down Louis's temple, hair plastered to his forehead as he tried to move. All he managed in response to Greg's question was another helpless whimper. He was literally close to tears, _so_ aroused – but Greg was relentless, and every time Louis thought he couldn't take it anymore, he pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck and shoulder, easing the pressure of his sweet spot to give him a break. 

Louis didn't know if it had been minutes or hours when Greg finally withdrew his fingers and released his cock – but he didn't come. Greg made sure of that. He seemed to know exactly how far he could push Louis without giving him the release he so desperately craved. 

"Roll over, babe," Greg murmured into his ear after Louis had collapsed on the pillow, panting heavily. He tried to push himself up, but literally couldn't make his arms work. Greg seemed to notice and chuckled softly into his ear as he wrapped an arm around him and flipped him over on his own, looking down at him with a decidedly saucy smirk. 

Louis stared up at him incredulously when he was finally facing him. "Bastard," he whispered. 

Greg snorted and raised a brow. "Do you want me to leave you hanging for a few more hours? Because I could, you know? I could find a way to keep you just like this for days, even. Hanging on the edge, constantly in pleasure but without any possibility of coming. Would you like that, Louis, hmm?"

Louis whined. "No," he breathed. "Please – I don't think I can take it. I need you, Greg – please."

He licked his lips and looked down at swollen cock, flushed red and pulsing where it was resting against his lower abdomen. He had a feeling that it wouldn't take more than a light squeeze for him to lose it completely.

Greg smiled. "Hmm," he murmured softly, and Louis watched him open-mouthed as he leaned in, warm breath ghosting over the flushed tip of his cock. It twitched visibly and Louis's eyes fluttered closed as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

He let out another whine, so desperate at this point that he would do just about anything to make Greg let him come. 

Greg looked down at him and his expression changed into one of adoration, and Louis could tell that he was ready to take pity on him now. Or almost. Greg reached for one of his legs, picking it up easily and brushing kisses along the inside of his thigh. Louis closed his eyes and sighed softly; the kisses were gentle and soothing, and _any_ touch was better than a complete lack of Greg's hands on him. 

He bit his lip, his temperature rising with every inch Greg got closer to his cock. He sucked in a sharp breath when Greg bit his thigh none too gently. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, getting used to the kisses and nibbles when Greg once again decided to step away. 

" _Greg!_ " Louis hissed, exasperated now, and looked up at him. He was close to tears, seriously. 

His heart skipped a beat in anticipation when Greg shrugged off the white coat and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, sliding it off his shoulders. Louis kept himself busy, distracting himself from his own cock, which was itching to be touched, by staring at Greg's incredible body. 

He licked his lips when Greg pulled down his trousers and pushed them down as well, leaving him completely bare. Louis's eyes didn't leave him for a second when he moved to the head of the bed, getting behind Louis. 

Louis looked up at him curiously, then moaned when Greg leaned forward and brushed the head of his cock over his lips. "Open up, babe," the older man said in a low voice, and added, "Time for your medicine."

Louis looked up at him and couldn't stop himself from raising a brow, making Greg crack up. "I'm sorry – it sounded sexy in my head but it wasn't really, was it?"

Louis scrunched up his nose as he grinned and shook his head. "You've said sexier things."

"Ah well. Can't be perfect _all_ the time," Greg said with a grin, then nudged Louis's lips with his cock again. Louis opened his mouth instantly, sucking him in, lips tightening around the other man's dick. He closed his eyes as he sucked him as far in as he could, swirling his tongue around it.

He could feel Greg shifting above him and after a few seconds of sucking, he opened his eyes again, watching Greg lean over him all the way. That was definitely an advantage of dating someone significantly taller than him – Greg could literally cover his entire body with his own, and Louis secretly – or not so secretly – loved how small and powerless it made him feel. 

Today was no exception. 

He choked a little when Greg thrust forward lightly, as if to remind him that he had something to do, and Louis reached up to curl his fingers around the base of Greg's cock as he sucked on it again, moving his head up and down a little, in time with the gentle thrusts of Greg's hips. 

He drew back and gasped when he felt Greg's fingers entering him once again – and this time, the other man went straight for his prostate. Louis's cock had had some time to recover in the meantime, which was the only reason why he didn't come right away. 

He focused on giving Greg what he considered to be one of the best blowjobs in the world all the while bearing down on his fingers, trying to get as much stimulation as possible. When Greg added his other hand and closed his fingers around his cock, jerking him roughly, Louis knew that Greg was close. Louis had barely touched him, which meant that the mere sight of him begging and gasping, writhing on the bed and moaning shamelessly, had aroused him just as much as it had turned Louis on. 

He sucked harder, doubling his efforts as he felt his own orgasm rushing towards him, and felt the tell-tale twitch in Greg's cock just before he came. Just when he did, however, his fingers stilled inside Louis and he squeezed Louis's cock, keeping him from reaching his climax _again_. 

Louis choked when Greg's release hit the back of his throat, but managed to swallow everything with some difficulty, gasping when he released him. He let out a pathetic little whimper, then made an indefinable squeaking sound when Greg thrust his fingers into his prostate one final time just when he jerked his cock roughly and let go. 

And Louis was gone, tipping over the edge and coming with a moan that probably woke up the whole neighbourhood, his body twitching uncontrollably as he came copiously. Greg closed his hand around his cock again, stroking him, milking his orgasm until he was spent and Louis collapsed bonelessly on the bed. 

Louis's head was spinning and he was surprised he hadn't blacked out completely. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, in and out through his nose as he tried to recover. When Greg wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hand pressed against his stomach, Louis wasn't even sure how long he'd been lying there, just panting and trying to come back to life – but in the meantime, Greg had apparently got up, cleaned them both up and pulled the sheets over them. 

Louis took a breath and turned his head to stare at him, not sure what he was feeling right now. Satisfaction, yes, maybe a little frustration because Greg had tortured him like this for so long, but mostly just… calm. He couldn't remember ever feeling this calm and fulfilled before. 

"That was," he started, then trailed off, realising there was no word to accurately describe what he'd just been through. 

Greg smiled, brushing a finger over Louis's bruised bottom lip, his own lips pressed against his cheek. "You were incredible," Greg murmured. "I've never seen anything more beautiful, Louis. Your body… the way you looked at me and begged… I'm still overwhelmed."

"Yeah," Louis breathed, giving him a little smile. "Fuck, I can't even think straight. That was beyond amazing."

Greg smiled, trailing a finger teasingly around Louis's bellybutton, watching him intently. "You're an impatient little thing, though," he teased, giving Louis that sweet, warm smile of his.

Louis sighed. "Right – you've kept me on the edge of _hours_ and I'm impatient."

Greg let out a soft laugh. "Hours? Love, that was barely an hour. But you've got me curious now. I wonder how far I can push you next time, how long I'll have to train you to get some more restraint. Maybe we should take it a step further, too. I could tie you up… maybe blindfold you, so you can't touch yourself and have no idea what my next move is going to be."

He kissed Louis's shoulder, looking at him through his lashes. "Do you trust me? Would you let me tie you up?"

Louis let out a breath and swallowed hard. That was evil. Greg knew he couldn't resist that sweet, innocent puppy look, and that he would say yes right away. "Of course I do," Louis said softly. "I'd let you do anything to me."

Greg's face lit up and he leaned in to kiss Louis's lips. It was meant to be a brief kiss, but Louis reached up and cupped the back of Greg's neck, keeping him in place as he deepened it slowly, tongues tangling for a few long minutes before he released him and snuggled into him, head tucked into Greg's neck, the other man's strong arms wrapped around him as he pulled him close. 

Greg pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw and Louis sighed softly. 

"I love you," Louis whispered. "Despite the fact that you're a bloody tease, I adore you shamelessly and enjoyed every second of this."

He could feel Greg smile into his skin. "I love you too, Louis. And teasing you is one of my favourite things to do to you. Keeps things interesting, right?"

"Right," Louis murmured, stifling a yawn, exhausted. And just before he dozed off, he realized that he would be aching for a week. 

But it would be worth it.


End file.
